


Hydrangea's Are Blue, Lilium's are Orange.

by AlecWrites



Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flowers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Futakuchi Week Day Two!Prompt: Soulmates/ Flowers
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hydrangea's Are Blue, Lilium's are Orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Futakuchi Week Day Two!  
> Prompt: Soulmates/ Flowers

Kenji was pissed. He kept scratching an annoying spot on his arm. The spot that showed a tiny petal connected to a stem. He remembered his mother telling him that whenever his mark itches it could mean one of two things. His soulmate is thinking about him, or he’s going to meet them soon. Kenji doubted that. He doubted that like he doubted it was going to rain this summer. There’s no way a stranger could think about him when they had never met him. 

But then again, Kenji thought about his soulmate as well. Like whenever it itch got so bad he made his skin red. He thought about how much he would like to meet his soulmate already so that his fucking skin didn’t have to suffer this pain. He wished that his soulmates’ thoughts would shut up about him for more than 12 hours. 

Even though he thought that. On some days, he got worried. The itching would never come. His arm would be sore from the previous days’ assault, burning slightly at the touch but the itch was gone. He would worry, what if his soulmate died?  _ His  _ soulmate? What if they didn’t want to find Kenji anymore, just not interested in love. Kenji could live with that, he at least wanted to meet them? Did he? He just said they were torturing him. But. Maybe the torture was worth knowing that he was out there somewhere. He apologized to the darkness in his room, to his soulmate because all of his thoughts were about them.

  
  


Weeks had passed and Kenji had to start applying ointment. He didn’t even notice the scratching anymore; it was in the back of his mind, and on the days it was silent, his skin would burn, he wouldn’t even bother touching it. Kenji didn’t want to wait anymore. He always settled into college, and with the possibility of them being around the same age, he had to be nearby. 

It was hard to search for someone when you have zero clues about what they look like. So Kenji thought about him as he walked the ground to his favorite coffee hut, looking for anyone who might be scratching their arm. He thought about him while at the school gym thinking maybe the person who falls off their treadmill because of an itch, he is a soulmate. These ideas become dumber and dumber and eventually, he gives up.

Which he should have done in the first place because it made things so much easier.

“Could you please stop doing that?” A voice from behind him speaks and Kenji turns. He meets the eyes of a stranger, someone, stunning he notes. Someone who doesn’t seem too happy with him, even though they’ve never met and someone with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

  
  


“Excuse me?” Kenji blinks.

“Right, everything you stare at your arm, I get this annoying itch on my shoulder.” The stranger explains, moving his jersey to the side to show a small petal hanging onto a stem-like Kenji’s. It’s a very slow realization. Gears turning in his head, mind reeling at all the waiting and suffering, and Kenji’s mouth and eyes open wide, and he’s about to say something before the stranger claps a hand over his mouth. “Yes, my name is Shirabu Kenjioru and I’m your soulmate.” He says with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

Shirabu Kenjirou, Kenji turns over in his head. The smile on his face is quick, and probably permanent. 

“Futakuchi Kenji,” Kenji says beaming. Shirabu eyes him up and down and resigns himself to sitting beside him. Kenji can’t read him very well. Kenji was going to scream that he’s finally found him, and he’s reeling with excitement but Shirabu doesn’t seem that way. And then it hits him. 

“Why do you think about me so much?” Kenji asks. Shirabu stiffens and locks eyes with him. A silent challenge. 

“Same reason everyone does, they wonder what they’re like,” Shirabu responds, and Kenji blinks waiting for more. Shirabu sighs. “I have...preferences and standards when ‘thinking’ about you. I was more like praying you were a certain way.” Shirabu explains. 

“Do tell, I want to know what those are.” Kenji can’t help but grin at Shirabu. The other stared at his expression, attempting to read Kenji’s face. He must have given up because he started talking. 

“I hoped that my soulmate was someone competent, someone athletic preferably, someone who doesn’t mind starting and keeping conversations alive, I’m not much of a conversationalist.” Shirabu sighs, looking away. 

“And what do you think?” Kenji asks, still smiling. 

“You’re okay I guess, do you run?” 

“Yes.”

“Frequently?” Shirabu asks.

“Yes.” 

“Are you competent enough to know not to cross the road without looking?”

“Of course.”

“I guess you’ll do.” Shirabu concurs, pulling up his book bag and placing it on the table in front of them. Kenji doesn’t know why those simple words lit him up. It’s of course completely possible that the person in front of him, isn’t his soulmate, they’re nowhere close to meant to be. But when Kenji’s gaze lands back onto Shirabu’s expression. He’s fixed on a single point, where Kenji’s soulmate mark lies. Forming into a beautiful blooming flower, tinted blue on his skin.

A single Hydrangea. Kenji’s eyes twinkle when he looks up at Shirabu, eyeing at his shoulder curiously, Shirabu shivers and pulls down his jersey slightly to reveal his mark. A beautiful Lilium, tinted orange was impressed into his shoulder. Kenji stared at it, thinking that it was beautiful against the paleness of Shirabu’s skin. His Shirabu, his soulmate. He didn’t have words to describe how he felt at this moment, knowing it would overshadow any words or thoughts. He wanted to tell Shirabu how beautiful his skin was, or how beautiful he was, but that would sound weird on his tongue. In his voice. Kenji just smiled down at his book, and he thought that maybe he could hide a hint of a smile on Shirabu’s face as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
